Blood and Flowers
by Chrono4747
Summary: Crystal transforms to human to beast every full moon. She can't help it. But what happens when she meets a lead singer in a band, a boy named Rei. And which smells better-blood or flowers?
1. Prologe

Prologue

Crystal groaned. She was going to be late for school. Her waist sunshine blonde hair went down to her waist. Her sky blue eyes blinked every now and then. She was wearing her usually clothes, baggy white t-shirt and baggy pants. She always was late for school, but she didn't care. She only got straight A+ s anyways. So, she can be late.

Crystal was a total tomboy, but never was like one in grades. She was a really big tomboy with a little bit of geek put in there. But, you could tell no one liked to hang out with her. She was always walking home alone, walking to school alone, and never sat with anyone at lunch and never played with anyone at recess. Some people say that she is such an oddball. All of the softies think she is just shy. Others say she is a real big bully and a jerk.

Crystal started to eat breakfast. No one knew it, but she was living a lone. Her mom and dad died in a car accident and her older brother is away at Academy of Medicine in St. Louis. He's away at college and will not be coming back. Crystal finished her cereal and cleaned out the bowl. She washed it and put her shoes on. She tied her hair into a blue ribbon, which was the only girly thing she wore. She collected her things and put it in her backpack. She opened the door and closed it. She locked it and put it under the doormat. She soon was walking to school.


	2. The boy

_Blood and Flowers_ Chapter 1 

Crystal looked up at the sun from where she was walking on the sidewalk. _It's going to be another full moon tonight_, thought Crystal. Crystal was so anxious about it she bumped right into someone. Crystal fell to the ground. Her books scattered. She was about to growl at the person who bumped into her when she was looking straight into a boy with golden eyes. He had black hair and a red headband to keep his bangs from his eyes. He was wearing a white Chinese uniform with yellow on the edges. He was holding his hand out to help Crystal up. Crystal swatted his hand away as she gathered her books up.

"Nice books you have there," said the boy. He was pointing to a book that said _The Mysteries About Werewolves. _

Crystal didn't answer and collected her books and walked around him. She didn't like that boy one bit. She really hated his little nosey bussnuess into her books.

School passed by quickly. Crystal didn't fall asleep at all in class, like many of the other students. Crystal found out that the boy she bumped into earlier was named Rei and he was almost in all of the same classes with her.

Crystal waited until the full moon was up. She could feel her hands starting to grow claws and her hands changing to paws. Crystal couldn't stand on two legs anymore. She pushed herself forward and her feet turned into back paws and legs. She grew a tail. She also grew a muzzle. Teeth as sharp as butchers knifes grew from her mouth. Her sky blue eyes were the only didn't change. She soon grew white fur all around her body.

She opened the window with her muzzle. She then jumped out. It was a long jump from her window to the ground, but she landed. Crystal ran through the streets. She looked at a little boy that was wondering off somewhere. Crystal licked her teeth. _Dinner is about to be served _thought Crystal. She ran straight to the boy. The boy was about to scream when Crystal passed him and went straight for a bird. It was going to hurt the boy. Crystal went for the throat of the bird and killed it. Crystal took the bird in her mouth and went to the boy. She laid the kill at the boy's feet. The boy was a little afraid at first, but started to pet the white wolf on the head. Crystal liked this. She licked the boy's hand in thanks. Crystal then ran off.

Crystal was walking down the street. She looked for something to eat. She found a garbage can. She made it tumble to the side. She found a steak that someone hardly chewed. She chewed that up straight away. She looked around. She could smell a human approaching. Then, Rei came over to the white wolf.

"Hello there," said Rei.

Crystal growled a bit until he petted her on the head. Crystal was shocked at first, but soon got used to his soft touch.

"You must be hungry, little fella," said Rei.

Crystal licked his hand in yes. Rei took out a hamburger that was from McDonald's. It wasn't eaten yet. Rei put it on the ground, in front of Crystal. Crystal sniffed it, making sure it wasn't poisoned. She then bit into half of it. She pushed the rest with her nose back to Rei. She wanted him to eat the rest. Rei shook his head but his stomach grumbled, not agreeing with him. Crystal almost looked like she was smiling. She sniffed the air again. She could tell another human was close by. She growled low. Rei looked at her, confused.

"Ok young man, hand me all the money you got and I'll leave," said a robber.

Rei turned around and was knocked out by a rock that the robber had. Crystal growled at the robber. She attacked him, digging her teeth into his flesh. The robber screamed and tried shaking Crystal off his arm. But he couldn't. Crystal held on. Then, Crystal let go and the robber went away. Crystal went to Rei. She tried licking his face to wake him up, but she couldn't. Crystal sank her teeth into his clothing and dragged him to her house. The sun was rising. Crystal started to change form. Crystal growled low. She climbed up the tree that was next to her house. She carried Rei into her window and put him on her bed. Her transformation back to a human was complete. Crystal grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to be caught.

Rei slowly opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his room. But the room looked like it belonged to a boy. A boy that was obsessed with werewolves. Werewolf posters were all over the place and there were pictures all around the room. Werewolf books were in the bookshelves. Rei touched his head and saw he was bleeding.

"Lay down," said a sweet and calm voice.

Crystal went to Rei. She wrapped his head in bandages.

"You need to lye down," said the girl.

Rei lay down and soon closed his eyes. He was in a peaceful dream, thinking about that girl.


	3. The Secret That Needs to be Kept

Blood and Flowers

Chapter 2

The Secret That Needs to be kept

Rei woke up. He was in the same room as before. It was all werewolf stuff. He sat up, but winced in pain as he had a major headache. He touched his head. It was wrapped up. Rei tried to remember what happened last night. Rei could barley remember. Rei got out of bed. He walked on the hard wood floor, but tripped over a lump on the ground. Rei fell on top of it. Rei looked at what he fell on, and he blushed a bit. It was the girl that took care of him. The girl was curled in a ball on the floor. She had a white nightgown on. Rei sighed. He got up. He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. He started to undress then noticed that there were ripped clothes hanging on the doorknob. He went over and picked them up. They were ripped all over. The shorts were really tattered up and covered with blood. So was the shirt. Rei sighed. He took a long shower. He washed the blood and dirt off him. Then, when he got out, there were new clothes on the counter, where his old clothes used to be. That was strange. Rei didn't hear anyone come inside the bathroom. He shook it away as he got in the new clothes. They were kind of baggy, but they fit just fine on him. He opened the door. He closed it right after him, sighing.

Crystal was downstairs. She was reading a book called _The Mysteries of Werewolves_ by: Maloney Silver. She heard Rei walking down the stairs, but could tell that it was more by his scent. He smelled like shampoo, so she had to cover her nose.

"Hi," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Hi yourself," said Rei, smiling at Crystal.

Crystal growled low. If her hand weren't covering her mouth and nose, then her sharp teeth would be showing. She then continued to look in her book. But she wasn't really paying much attention as Rei sat down in the seat next to her.

"So where are your parents?" asked Rei.

" I don't have any," said Crystal.

"Then, who takes care of you?" asked Rei.

"No one but my self," said Crystal, looking away, at the washing machine that was going off. Inside, was Rei clothes that he had before, when he got attacked by that robber.

Crystal then looked at Rei, but found that he was in the kitchen. He was turning on the oven.

"What are you doing?" asked Crystal.

"I'm going to cook you something," said Rei.

Crystal growled. Her sharp teeth shown.

"Man. You don't have to be all jumpy and rude about it," said Rei. "It's just something I can do to repay you for what you did to me."

Crystal looked away, but no one could tell that she was blushing a bit.

"Well, you didn't have to do it," said Crystal, sounding kind of rude.

Rei sighed.

"At least tell me your name," he said.

"My name isn't important to you, Rei," said Crystal.

"How do you know my name?" asked Rei.

"Well, your in almost all of my classes except for Homeroom," said Crystal. "I should know your name by now if that is all that it takes."

Rei sighed again. He walked back upstairs. He was about to open the door when he heard a scratching noise. Then, a howl answered after. Then a small moan from a huge animal came. Rei walked back downstairs to find a hairy animal, looking like a werewolf, was leaning against the table. It had torn clothes all over it. Then when Rei blinked, it was only Crystal, having torn clothes.

'Must have been my imagination,' thought Rei. 'I best forget it.'

"Hey," said Rei.

Crystal almost jumped at the voice.

"Oh," said Crystal, a bit rudely. "It's only you."

"Yeah, it's only me. Who else would be here? Your parents?" asked Rei, sounding a bit rude.

Crystal looked down, looking really sad. She had tears filling her sky blue eyes.

"Um no. I doubt that my parents will be here," said Crystal.

"Oh. Why is that?" asked Rei.

"Well uh," said Crystal.

_Flashback _

Crystal was sitting in class. Back then, she was always a slow learner, and usually fell asleep in class. But today would be different. Very different. Crystal was about to fall asleep when the principal practically burst through the door, panting.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked the teacher.

"I need to speak to Crystal Star," said the principal. "Her parents have died in a car crash."

Suddenly, Crystal's world seemed to have stop spinning. Crystal felt really dizzy. She closed her eyes, as she passed out.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes a bit as she saw a blurry figure, with black hair and baggy clothes on. He was leaning over her. Then, a voice came from the door. Crystal looked at the blurry outline of the door. But when she looked back at the person, the guy she saw before, he was gone.

_End Flashback_

"I think the guy who was with me, was the guy who took me to the infirmary," said Crystal. "If I find the person, I really wanted to thank him."

Rei had recalled a memory, but it was very faint. It was a girl with blonde hair fainting out of her chair. Then, another scene was looking at her unconscious body then at the door. Then it was all faint after that.

"Oh," said Crystal. "I have to leave."

"Why?" asked Rei.

"Because, I have to work. I work in the night time at Sugar Club," said Crystal. "I have to work at the bar there."

"But, what if you had to drink? Your underage," said Rei.

"I know that. But, it never gets to me unless I have a large dose of a drink," said Crystal.

Crystal recalled a faint memory. She couldn't explain it, but it was pretty painful to remember. Crystal walked out of the door, and went outside. She started to walk to Sugar Club, when an arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her into an alleyway.

"Hi there," said a deep but gentle voice.

Crystal turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes.


	4. The Werewolf

Blood and Flowers

Chapter 3

The Memory that Haunted Nightmares

"Why are you here, Rob?" asked Crystal.

"I was just passing by and I saw you here," said Rob, grinning. "Also, for you the bear my children."

"No way," said Crystal. "I told you before. I don't want to marry you."

"You have no choice," said Rob. "Your parent's already had set a marriage between us before they died. So though luck for trying to get out of this one."

Rob leaned down and was about to kiss Crystal, when Crystal showed her sharp teeth and dug into the flesh of Rob's arm. Rob howled in pain and clitched his arm when Crystal let go. Crystal wiped the blood from her mouth and then ran. She ran and ran and ran.

Then she stopped at a building. It read on the neon sign: Sugar Club. She walked in. A lot of drunkies and couples were in there. Some of them were kind of weird looking. Others were just making out with their mate. There was a guy onstage that was singing.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

The guy, Jake Smith, looked straight at Crystal as he said those words. Crystal just looked away. She wasn't interested in him at all. Crystal went behind the bar and started t take drunkies orders and other peoples orders. Then suddenly, the door got kicked open.

"Oh no. They are here again," muttered Crystal.

'Of all the nights they had to come, why did they come when I had to work the latest?' thought Crystal.

They were a bunch of bikers and most of them were drunk or were just too modest to be drunk. They all walked up to the bar.

"Hey there, baby," said one of the drunk bikers.

Crystal growled low.

"What do you want?" she said, the growl in her voice getting ruder.

"You have grown. More pyhiscally in the chest then your height," said the drunk biker.

Crystal just ignored that comment, but growled a little louder.

"I'll be right back," mumbled Crystal.

She walked out of the bar. She looked in the alleyway she walked into. She couldn't see anyone. Crystal grinned. Her teeth grew larger and her hair turned white. Her hands turned into white paws and her feet turned into white paws too. She grew a tail. She also grew wolf ears as her human ears vanished. Crystal went on her front paws as her whole body grew white fur. Her eyes stayed the same sky blue color, but it was a piercing color. Crystal growled. Blood was still on her teeth. Crystal ran to the front of the club and ran into the door. It was already knocked down.

Crystal howled when she went inside. Everyone stopped and looked at Crystal. Crystal howled again then bared her large sharp teeth. Blood stained them. Soon mostly everyone was screaming as Crystal ran around the club making sure the people get out. The drunken bikers were a bit afraid but held their ground.

Crystal growled at them. She drew closer as she bared her large teeth. The drunk bikers stepped back a bit. Then, a shot was heard. Crystal looked at the door. Her eyes showed fear and a bit of hurt in them.

Rei was there, holding a rifle in his hands. It was pointing straight at Crystal. The bikers ran out of the club. Crystal stepped back into the corner. She then ran out into the alleyway where her clothes were. Crystal started to change back. But somehow, she only could change halfway when a gunshot was heard. Crystal dodged it but got hit in the shoulder. She looked at the person who shot the bullet. She froze in place. Rei was standing there, his hands shaking as the gun fell from his hands. He looked really scared and afraid. He looked shocked too. He looked like he saw a ghost or something. Crystal was about to walk up to him when she howled in pain. Her shoulder hurt really badly.

"Y…You are a werewolf," stammered Rei, still looking frightened.


End file.
